marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-199999)
, Culver University | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (as Banner); 8'6" (as Hulk) | Weight = 158 lbs | Weight2 = (as Banner); 1400 lbs (636 kg) According to Jeff White, The Avenger's visual effects supervisor. (as Hulk) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner); Green (as Hulk) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Banner); Green (as Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Immense size and green skin/hair/eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, former professor, casual worker and fugitive | Education = Harvard University | Origin = Bruce Banner was transformed after an accident from being exposed to gamma radiation in a program intended to recreate the "Super Soldier" biochemical enhancement first developed in World War II. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zak Penn | First = | Quotation = HULK... SMASH! | Speaker = Hulk | QuoteSource = The Incredible Hulk (2008 film) | HistoryText = Hulking Out Robert Bruce Banner was a scientist, working at Culver University, when he was recruited by the U.S. Army to be part of their attempt to re-create the super-soldier serum that created Captain America. Banner was sure that his serum would make humans immune to radiation. So sure in fact, that he had himself injected with it and exposed to a high amount of gamma radiation. The combination of the two caused Banner to transform a grossly muscled giant with incredible strength, but vastly reduced intellect. The raging monster broke loose, and in his escape he severely injured his former Harvard co-ed/girlfriend, Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. While Betty was in hospital, Banner learned the truth about what he had been working on. He had believed that the serum was intended for enhancing radiation resistance, but in reality the Army were more interested in creating a weapon. Banner decided to escape and went into hiding. Fugitive After five years on the run, and still a fugitive, Banner had found work in a soft drink bottling factory in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil while attempting to find a cure for his condition. With the aid of martial arts training and meditative breathing techniques, he had managed to go five months without a transformation. Unfortunately, a small cut to his finger saw a drop of his blood fall into a bottle, and this found its way into the hands of a consumer in the United States. The resulting effects on the man were reported to Betty's father, General Thadeus Ross of the U.S. Army, who had been hunting Banner ever since the original accident. General Ross tracked the origin of the bottle and arrived at the factory with a team led by British Royal Marines-trained officer Emil Blonsky to bring Banner in. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where he transformed into the Hulk, Banner escaped Blonsky to Guatemala, before making his way back to the United States. Returning to Culver University, he found that Betty was still working there in the Cellular Biology Department, and was dating psychiatrist Dr. Leonard Samson. He also found his old friend Stanley, a pizzeria owner, who gave him a job as a delivery boy. Banner used this job to sneak past a university security guard to continue his research. One night Betty visited the pizzeria, discovered Bruce, and the pair reunited shortly thereafter. General Ross received a tip-off as to Banner's whereabouts and staged a military attempt to capture the scientist on the Culver University campus. Emil Blonsky was again thrown into the fray, this time with biological enhancements of his own. The operation turned into a catastrophic failure however, when Banner witnessed Betty being knocked down, and the rage building up within him once again unleashed the raging green beast. He engaged and routed the assembled military, also grievously injuring Blonsky, who was left in a critical state with bones crushed throughout his body. Grabbing Betty, the Hulk then fled the scene to Smokey Mountain National Forest. Bruce and Betty then went to Manhattan, to meet Banner’s "Mr. Blue" Internet friend, Dr. Samuel Sterns, a cellular biologist. Accompanying Sterns to his lab, Banner and Betty learned that Sterns had developed a possible antidote that might reverse Banner's transformations after their occurrence, but was unlikely to prevent future ones, while an overdose could possibly kill him. Despite the risks, Banner agreed to test Sterns' antidote, and submitted to a test. The experiment worked, and exhilarated by the success, Sterns revealed that he had synthesized Banner's blood sample into a large supply with the intention of using it to enhance the human condition to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what his colleague had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempted to convince Sterns to destroy the blood, but was then shot with a tranquilizer dart by one of General Ross's snipers. Test of Strength As both Banner and Betty were taken into custody, Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment had healed him, yet desperate for more power, confronted Sterns and pressured him into gaining gamma infusion to match that of Banner's. The resulting transformation mutated Blonsky into a hideous titan that then began rampaging through the city in a bid to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he was the only one who could stop the Abomination, convinced General Ross to release him. He jumped out of a helicopter, counting on the fall triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeded, and after a violent, pitched battle, he defeated the Abomination. Poised to deliver a final blow, he was stopped in the act of killing by the intervention of Betty, and then turned and fled north to Canada. The Other Guy .]] Once again on the run, Banner found a new direction for himself acting as an unregistered physician helping people in poverty-stricken slums. No longer obsessed with finding a cure for himself, he had gained peace of mind in helping others. One night while working, he found himself lured into a meeting with Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who proposed a job for him helping S.H.I.E.L.D. with a dire emergency. Initially dubious, and suspecting that S.H.I.E.L.D. was really after his green alter ego, Banner resisted, but eventually he relented and agreed to Romanoff's request. His assignment on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was to track the location of the Tesseract, an object of limitless power that had fallen into the possession of Loki. He worked together on this project with Tony Stark, the industrialist also known as "Iron Man", and was introduced to others, who like himself, were also more than human. Almost immediately, the clash of personalities within this assembled group provided a constant source of tension for all and Banner was subjected to frequent reminders of his need to contain the beast within. When others of the group apprehended Loki, and the Asgardian was imprisoned on the carrier, the antagonism only got worse. The Hulk finally boiled to the surface again when Clinton Barton, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under Loki's control, led an attack against the carrier. Explosions from the attack caused debris from the ceiling to rain down on Banner, injuring him and triggering the change. He first rampaged around the vessel hunting Agent Romanoff, before turning his attention on Thor on the hangar deck. Finally, a S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot in a fighter jet outside got his attention by shooting him through a window, causing the Hulk to leap out and fall. Banner awoke in the blasted remnants of a warehouse and was immediately greeted by a lone security guard who offered him clothing. He was also relieved to learn that nobody else had been around when he crashed down. Earth's Mightiest Following disturbances into New York City, where Loki had opened a dimensional rift, Banner located his superhuman acquaintances assembling to counter the threat. Although they were wary of another transformation, they insisted that he would be a help. Banner obliged, triggering a controlled transformation, then together with the others, he turned his attention on the Chitauri invasion force pouring through the portal. The Hulk did indeed prove to be an asset to the group. Not only did he single-handedly kill the first of the Chitauri leviathans that came through the portal, he was an unstoppable force in dealing with individual alien warriors, and instrumental in capturing Loki (Humorously, he beated the Asgardian to the ground numerous times in a comical way). Long after the battle was over, Banner, now back to normal again, gathered with the others to see off Thor and the captive Loki. The threat had been neutralized and for a time the world would have little need of its protectors. Banner and the remaining heroes said their goodbyes and parted company. | Powers = Metamorphosis: When Bruce gets angry or excited enough to increase his heart rate to high levels, he transforms into a powerfully muscled and green version of himself, generally referred to as the Hulk. According to Dr. Sterns, the gamma pulse comes from the amygdala, and the enhanced cells absorb the gamma energy temporarily, and then it abates when Banner gets angry, resulting in a chemical reaction that produces a myostatin primer. Initially, he was unable to control the transformations, but through training and practice has managed to attain some level of control. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger, and he has recovered from fatal injuries thanks to his transformations. Banner said he tried to put a bullet through his mouth but the "other guy" spit it out. Banner's secret to containing the Hulk is that he is always angry, though it is unknown why this works. Superhuman Strength: In the form of the Hulk, Bruce possesses immense physical strength. As the Hulk he was able to rip steel as it was made of paper and was able to throw heavy objects with tremendous force. While maybe not as powerful as he is in the comics he is more powerful than anything within the world of the movie. By clapping his hands he was able to make a shock wave that snuffed out a fire. His strength is only rivaled by the Abomination or Thor. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency. This was demonstrated when upon seeing Betty in danger, he overpowered the Abomination to free himself. By raising his fists and arms and striking the ground, he can create tremors of incredible force that can stun even the Abomination. He was able to go toe to toe against Thor with and without Mjolnir. He took down a Leviathan with one massive punch. The Hulk's great strength also extends into the highly developed muscles of his legs which allows him to leap great distances. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. Superhuman Speed: Despite his weight, his strong legs provide a greater speed. The Hulk is capable of running faster than a Olympic athlete and a supersoldier. Superhuman Durability: The Hulk is able to withstand substantial punishment; even bullets bounce off of him and the fire causes much less damage compared to a human. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons can harm him. The Hulk withstood multiple laser blasts from Chitauri soldiers. Hulk also has a enhanced immune system; Dr. Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized Banner's blood sample would make humans impervious to disease. Superhuman Endurance: Substantially greater endurance than a normal human. His body can control fatigue, allowing the Hulk to run and fight for a long time. Superhuman Healing Factor: The Hulk heals rapidly from injuries at a much greater rate than a normal human. | Abilities = Bruce Banner is a gifted scientist with particular expertise in nuclear physics and biochemistry. As the Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength. | Strength = | Weaknesses = As the Hulk, Banner is hindered by a vastly reduced intelligence. His scientific mind regresses to a very primitive state, barely capable of deductive reasoning. Coupled with his extreme rage and physical power, this can cause havoc as he vents his rage on the world around him. As the rage subsides however, his emotional attachments to particular people, or Banner's concern for innocents, have allowed him to regain some level of control and turn his prodigious strength towards productive outlets. | Equipment = Wrist-mounted cardiovascular monitor. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Edward Norton portrays Bruce Banner in the 2008 film. Mark Ruffalo took up the role for The Avengers (2012). * Lou Ferrigno voices the Hulk, this marks the third time Ferrigno portrayed the Hulk, having also voiced the character in the 1996 animated series. * In the novelization, Banner's name is revealed to be Robert Bruce Banner, just as it is in the comic books. | Trivia = * The origin of this Hulk blends elements of its original counterpart and Ultimate, because, in this adaptation, Bruce Banner tries to recreate the super soldier serum injecting it into himself (as the Ultimate version), but suffers an accident while being exposed a large amount of Gamma Radiation (as the original version). In addition, these scenes (told in flashbacks) are very reminiscent of the 1977 series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Gamma Ray Exposure